pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS011: Teddiursa's Picnic
(known as My Chubby Teddiursa in Chuang Yi version) is the 11th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis Gold continues his journey and meets up with a fisherman, who reports several thefts. After resolving the situation, he gets approached by Elm's assistant, who has a gift to give to Gold. Once obtaining it, Gold meets a girl, whose grandpa is a Poké Ball crafter. Gold thinks it is a worthless craft, insulting the girl's grandpa, whose name is Kurt. Gold makes a bet with Kurt to prove the theory and goes with the girl to catch a Pokémon she desires using Kurt's Ball. However, new challenges face Gold, hampering his way to catch it. Chapter Plot Gold came to the Fishing Zone, intending to find Polibo. A fisherman thinks a thief stole Gold's Poliwag. Gold wants to know where the thief is, but the fisherman replies he does not know, for the thief appears out of nowhere and steals the fisherman's Pokémon after they fish out a Pokémon. Gold worries, for Team Rocket may be the ones behind the thefts. The fisherman tells the guy is a pro. Suddenly, he notices the thief stole his own Poké Ball. Gold uses his cue to attack the thief, hitting it. Gold discovers the thief is a Pokémon, who had a dislocated jaw. The fisherman sees the Pokémon wanted to gain attention, for its jaw needed to be cured, though Gold fixed that. Gold scans the Pokémon, its name being Granbull. The fisherman goes to take Granbull to the Pokémon Center, but only after the Pokémon have been returned. Granbull gives the Poké Balls, so Gold notices his Polibo and sends it, rejoining with his partner. The fisherman gives Gold his phone number for future info. Gold leaves, making the fisherman think Yellow would be interested in hearing about this lad. As Gold continues onwards, he sees Polibo is frightened, so introduces it to Exbo and Sunbo, his new partners. Gold orders his Pokémon to watch over Polibo, for he still is a baby. Gold contacts Joey and reports he found Polibo. Joey asks what should he do with him. Gold knows the transporters are offline, so decides to keep Polibo for a while. Gold turns around and encounters a scientist. The scientist contacts Elm, who tells Gold that is his assistant. Elm asks Gold to hold the egg the assistant offers him. Elm informs Gold nobody saw a new-born Pokémon before. He asks Gold for a favor to hold onto the egg and confirm if it is, indeed, a Pokémon egg. Gold replies why would he babysit an egg, so Elm replies it showed no signs of hatching in his lab, so thinks active Pokémon around it should help the egg hatch. In Azalea Town, an old man is crafting a Poké Ball for Silver. The old man asks Silver why did Silver request to make a new Poké Ball. Silver responds he wants to catch a tough, powerful Pokémon, making the old man recognize Silver's determination. The old man tells he makes Poké Balls for qualified trainers that can use the Ball well. The old man gives Silver a new ball called Heavy Ball. Later, Gold is hungry and finds some fruit on a tree. He chews it, but the fruit is too hard. A girl giggles, telling Gold it is an Apricorn. Instead, she gives him and his Pokémon some rice balls to eat. The girl admits her grandfather makes Poké Balls from the Apricorns, amazing Gold for that fact. She tells she asked him to make a Friend Ball, but he refused, making them for people who can use the Balls well. Gold thinks it is a waste of time. The old man appears and shouts at Gold, introducing himself as Kurt, the Poké Ball crafter. Kurt tells that his clan has been making the Poké Balls for a long time, though the regular ones are produced in factories. He thinks these beginner Poké Balls fit Gold, who is insulted. Gold decides to prove the old man his theory is wrong. Kurt asks what if he fails, so Gold tells he will live for the rest of his life as his apprentice. Kurt orders Gold to get an Apricorn, making Gold angry, as he has to pick the fruit, too. From a Green Apricorn Gold picked, he received a Friend Ball. Gold tells he will catch a Pokémon the girl desires, making her happy. Maisy shows where the Pokémon is, but warns Gold Kurt does not allow her to go after it. As they travel, the girl nearly slipped down from a cliff, though Gold pulls her up. Gold is told he needs to catch a Teddiursa and soon they encounter one. Gold sneaks up on it, but faces an Ursaring, so Gold runs away with the girl. He faces Silver and sees the Heavy Ball, thinking he stole it. The girl tells she was there to see Silver receiving the ball, displeasing Gold, as Kurt considered Silver to be good enough to get the Ball. Gold decides his next target is Ursaring. Aibo attacks, though Silver orders Gold to stand down, who tells it is a free world. Aibo, Croconaw and Sneasel attack Ursaring, who goes to attack the girl. Gold saves the girl, while Silver sees Gold is ordering random attacks without a strategy. Suddenly, Teddiursa attacks, so the girl and Gold dodge, though the latter sprains his ankle. Debuts Character *Wilton *Maizie *Kurt Pokémon *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Pichu (silhouette) *Octillery *Shuckle (Kurt's) Item *Friend Ball *Heavy Ball *Fast Ball *Moon Ball *Level Ball *Lure Ball *Love Ball Trivia This chapter's name is a reference to the song "Teddy Bears' Picnic". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters